


keep peace with your soul

by ainsley



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsley/pseuds/ainsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor: more than meets the eye. Unless that eye is Jane's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep peace with your soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth Perry (watersword)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersword/gifts).



Thor is boisterous, and enthusiastic, and often just plain loud. The common thread in all Thor stories is Thor DOING; he's very good at doing, and if he's not good at a specific task, his joy usually compensates for his lack of skill.

Not many people get to see Thor being, just sitting quietly, not doing. It might be Jane's favorite Thor, because it's one she knows no one else really gets to see. She's usually too distracted when she's in the lab to appreciate the sight, but knowing he's there, a peaceful presence for hours on end, tends to lead to spectacular breakthroughs.

And if later in the day, the spectacular parts happen in the bedroom with Thor doing things he does very, very well, that's a bonus.


End file.
